Lost Within a Wish
by Flattened Bookworm
Summary: Go away Charles.
1. Seki's Wish

"Seki! Stop daydreaming and pay attention!"  
  
The girl the teacher had yelled at jumped slightly and switches her gaze from the window to her teacher and grins guiltily.  
  
Seki was an average 8th grade girl, with nothing special about her. She had shoulder-length black hair and bright inquisitive brown eyes. She always wore, around her neck, a silver necklace with a tiny pokéball charm on it. The day she say Pokémon, she had promised herself to always be a fan of it, and that was what the pokéball represented.  
  
Seki answered slowly, as if it was hard to find the right words to answer with, she said, "I wasn't daydreaming, I was working on the problem you gave us."  
  
Her teacher answered by saying, "Oh really? Then would you mind telling us the answer?"  
  
"Umm... 700?"  
  
Her teacher sighed in an exasperated way, "The answer is 77.9, not 700."  
  
"Oh, my mistake."  
  
The teacher walked back up to the blackboard and continued on with the lesson, " Well, now that Seki is finally paying attention, let's go on."  
  
Seki's friend, Andy, leaned over and said, "Just another normal time with Miss Catherine, huh Seki?"  
  
"Well, yea, it's almost lunch now, we can talk then."  
  
Andy settled back into his seat and pretended to pay attention to the lesson, but he had started to make a paper airplane instead.  
  
Andy was Seki's best friend since elementary school and a born troublemaker, but he was really good when he had to be. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes, which always had a twinkle in them, was a bit of a lighter brown. He wasn't much of a pokémon fan, but more of a Digimon fan, and he loves to annoy Seki by telling her that Digimon ruled.  
  
He finished making the paper airplane by the time the bell for lunch rang, and launched it at Seki, managing to get her in the arm, and ran out before she could get him.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Seki and Andy were sitting at one of the picnic tables that were set up outside for lunch.  
  
"Were you daydreaming about Pokémon again Seki?" questioned Andy.  
  
"Yea, I guess I was," was Seki's answer.  
  
"How can you guess you were daydreaming about them?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sure I was daydreaming about them."  
  
"Staying after school again today?" He just changed the subject because the other one always ended in the same way, with Seki stating that Pokémon were her life, even though it was out for a few years.  
  
"Yea, I just need to finish the scenery for the play, then I can go back to walking with you on the way home."  
  
"That'll be great."  
  
"Oh yea, what was the big idea of launching a paper airplane at me?"  
  
"For my own amusement."  
  
"Like always."  
  
At that moment the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, so they threw away their lunch and went in for the last 2 classes of the day.  
  
The school day had ended. Seki had been working on painting the scenery of a park for the last hour, along with some other people who were working on making scenery for the play. She stood up and checked her work, and being satisfied, she cleaned up her area and walked to the teacher, Ms. Hope, who was the director of the play.  
  
"I'm done now Ms. Hope, so can I go home?" asked Seki.  
  
Ms. Hope answered, "Sure Seki, you can leave early, and thanks for staying."  
  
Seki headed towards the doorway of the auditorium in which all the work had been done, after saying bye to everyone.  
  
On her way home, Seki happened to pass a dandelion gone to seed. It looked like a little puffball. She picked it and checked it over to see if any seeds were knocked off. The dandelion was perfect, with no damage. She grinned, remembering that these "puffballs" were supposed to make a wish come true, if you blew all the seeds off in one breath.  
  
Deciding to test out that particular superstition, she closed her eyes and said out loud, "I wish pokémon were real." Then she took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed, and blew on the dandelion as hard as she could. As soon as her breath ran out, she opened her eyes and glanced at the now- empty stem.  
  
"It was worth a try," she said to seemingly no one. With that statement she tossed the stem down, and that turned out to be a mistake.  
  
As soon as the stem hit the ground, an earthquake started, and the world changed rapidly, becoming the pokémon one Seki had always wanted, forests, cities, just like the show, with one twist. Seki had also included in some fantasy, like Elves, and magic.  
  
When the shaking had stopped, Seki blinked at the sky, which was now slightly blocked by trees. Switching her gaze down to her surroundings, she gave a small gasp and glanced down at her clothing, expecting to see a black skirt and a white shirt, which was the school uniform, but that wasn't what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a green T-shirt and a dark blue vest over it. She had, on her hands, the same green finger less gloves Ash wears, and on her belt were 6 pokéballs.  
  
"Oh my God… am I dreaming again?" she pinched herself. "Ouch. Okay, I'm not dreaming, but where am I?" she looked around at her surroundings, wondering what had happened.  
  
At that moment, a caterpie happened to find it amusing to climb onto her shoulder and nuzzle her. Seki jumped slightly as the caterpie touched her and quickly grabbed it. As soon as she realized it was a caterpie, she exclaimed, "A caterpie, awww, how cute!"  
  
"Wait… if that caterpie I'm holding is real, and I'm not dreaming…then does that mean… my wish came true?" Seki started thinking out loud, "now how do I get home?!"  
  
Now lost in the Pokémon world, she set the caterpie down and wandered off, hoping to find a way home. 


	2. A Few Answers

The trail Seki had chosen led to a clearing, with a swift river going through, but she couldn't see or get through due to the overgrowth of bushes. Stumbling through the plant growth, she slipped, and with a yell, fell into a tiny ditch that was so overgrown, you didn't know it was there until you fell into it. Well, that's what happened to Seki, and she was stuck there, trying to untangle herself from the thorns of the berry bushes.  
  
By the river…  
  
A cloaked and hooded trainer was standing at the banks of the river, watching the water slide over the rocks, rippling as if in a dance, as she heard the yell. Turning, she looked back into the woods, towards the direction of the ditch in which Seki lay.  
  
"Ebony, see if that's our little wish maker," she said out to seemingly nothing.  
  
An umbreon came out of the bushes nearby and, nodding to his trainer, headed off in the direction of the shout he had heard. Appearing at the edge of the ditch, he instinctively stopped and poked his head into the bushes, so he could see down. Noticing Seki, he gave out a cry of his species name, "Umbreon!" to get her attention.  
  
"Huh?" Seki jumped and looked up as she heard the call.  
  
"An umbreon wow!" her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as she looked up, "wonder if it's wild."  
  
"Bree," he shook his head at her comment, indicating that he wasn't wild, hopefully she got that meaning. Then he ran off, disappearing for a moment and reappearing at another side of the ditch, right on top of a trail made especially for people to get out if they ever fall in, but since it's been overgrown, it's a wonder if anyone notices.  
  
"Oh…didn't see that, thanks," Seki muttered, more to herself than to the pokémon. Slowly, she made her way up and reached the top again. Once she was up there, she brushed herself off.  
  
"Thanks little guy, now where's your trainer? And did your trainer send you to look for me?" she questioned.  
  
He nodded and headed in the direction to the river where his trainer was. Stopping, he turned back and waited for Seki to follow, like a dog would do.  
  
Getting the message, she went after him, occasionally getting herself caught in the bushes, obviously, she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. A few minutes later, she arrived at the river after the umbreon.  
  
Umbreon walked up to its trainer and nuzzled her leg happily, giving her a note that he had done his task. She told him something and he went off, happily, into the bushes from which he had appeared before.  
  
"So… making wishes…a dangerous thing," the trainer said out loud, still facing the river, her hood still on. She turned around to face Seki. She pulled her hood off, letting her silvery-white hair flow out about her shoulders as her grey eyes examined the girl. As she had raised her hands to take off the hood, her midnight blue cloak was opened to reveal her green clothing underneath, along with a sword hanging on her waist, along with her pokéballs and a pouch that looked small, but can hold quite a lot of stuff.  
  
"So, Seki, do you have any idea what happened? Your wish came true," the mysterious trainer continued.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you? And how did you know I made a wish?" Seki had so many questions and she had just blurted out the main ones.  
  
"Who am I huh? My name's Akuinnen. How did I know you made a wish? I'm not of this world, so the wish wouldn't affect me, but for some reason I can sense that you made it," was Akuinnen's answer.  
  
"Akuinnen? As in Evil Destiny?"  
  
"… Yes…"  
  
"If you do know about my wish, will you tell me how to undo it? And do you know what happened to my family, friends, and where's my home?"  
  
"You ask quite a lot of questions. Well, the only way I know for you to undo this is to let it run its course."  
  
"Let it run its course? What does that mean?"  
  
"You have to let the wish end, by doing everything you have ever imagined in your daydreams, up to you becoming a master. Oh, and your family and friends are safe. They're here in this world, but they don't remember their true home like you do."  
  
"Oh why me?"  
  
"Because you made the wish."  
  
"Rhetorical question, I didn't want an answer"  
  
"Oh. Well, to find out where your hometown is in this world is for you to use your pokédex."  
  
"Right!" Seki placed a hand onto her forehead, "duh! It was so obvious!"  
  
"Yes it was, but maybe your confusion ruined your thinking. You should be hungry by now. Would you like some food?" Akuinnen had taken some bread out of the pouch, and along with the bread she brought out some fruits. (How she fit everything into that tiny bag, I don't know.) She started to cut up the fruit into thin slices and placed it between the bread slices to create fruit sandwiches. (Sound tempting to you? n.n )  
  
"Food?" until her new "friend" had mentioned it, Seki hadn't notice how hungry she had gotten since she first came to be here. "Great thanks," was her answer as she gratefully took the fruit sandwiches held out to her.  
  
"Ebony! Lunch! Oh where did that umbreon go to?" Akuinnen looked about the area, hoping to see her pokémon coming. Seeing no trace of the dark-type eon, she sighed and turned back to Seki, ten picked up one of the sandwiches and started to eat.  
  
Meanwhile, the umbreon had stumbled into a grove of apple trees. Since he was hungry and saw all these delicious apples, he was tempted to go climb a tree and get at the fruit. Which he did, and that was what he was doing when his trainer called, and since he was so occupied with eating he didn't notice.  
  
Back at the riverside…  
  
Both Akuinnen and Seki had finished eating and started their talk again.  
  
"So… from what you told me… I'm on my journey and so far I've gotten 2 badges from Johto and 8 from Kanto, and now I'm in Ilex Forest? I still want to know about my family and friends…"  
  
"Always back to the family and friends thing. Well, all your friends seem to be trainers. Of your family, your mother and father are both professors. Here's something that'll get your attention," Akuinnen thought for a moment, "oh yea, your best friend, Andy, he's your biggest rival in this world."  
  
"WHAT?!" Seki couldn't help but stare. "Andy?! But he's my best friend!"  
  
Akuinnen shrugged, "I don't know how the minds of humans work, but it seems like you always wanted him for a rival, thought it'd be a great challenge."  
  
Seki stayed silent at this and got herself interested at staring into the grass, "My friend…also my rival….oh the irony!"  
  
Akuinnen smiled a mysterious smile at this, "Well, that seems to be how your human mind works."  
  
She looked up at Akuinnen again, "Why do you keep saying humans? Aren't you a human too?"  
  
"…Did you not realize that when I told you I wasn't of this world?"  
  
" I thought you remembered my real home and knew this wasn't your place."  
  
"Good enough," Akuinnen got up and brushed herself off, "I must be off. First to find my pokémon, then attend to my own business."  
  
"Wait, I have more questions," Seki stood up and brushed herself off too, "What am supposed to do?"  
  
"I already told you. Finish the wish you made."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You'll know. It's all in your head. Just remember what you do when you daydream." Akuinnen started to walk off towards the bushes where umbreon had last been know to go, in hopes of finding him.  
  
"Oh… will I ever see you again?" Seki watched Akuinnen walk off.  
  
Without turning around Akuinnen answered,"…Yes… our paths of fate will cross again. And I will most likely show up when you need guidance." Then she walked into the forest and faded from sight.  
  
"Oh… I was hoping she'd stay…" Seki turned on her pokédex and checked for a way out of the forest. "That's the way," she turned to a trail going north. Silently and with a heavy heart she followed the trail towards Goldenrod city, as the sun began to go under the mountains. 


End file.
